Onreif Veraflash
Basic Information Personality Onreif Veraflash, as a teenager, was a cocky and judgmental boy who ignorantly hated all Glacians, and despised the very idea of Pyro-Glacians. After being captured by the King of Glaciem, Onreif was forced to face the fact that he didn't know anything about the outside world, and forced to realize that his prejudices were wrong. He also became friends with Cinder Incendre, who changed his perception of Pyro-Glacians. As an older teenager and an adult, Onreif was much more levelheaded and perceptive, and instead of making assumptions, began to instead ask questions and try to understand another's situation better. As he grew into a young man, Onreif's leadership skills developed rapidly and made him a charismatic man who somehow always knew what to do and when, though he continued to struggle somewhat with long-term planning. Backstory Onreif Veraflash was the first child of Zeraf Veraflash and Scarlet Fíra, born a year after the two married. While typically a Pyrean child would not show any magical ability until they started puberty, Onreif first used pyromancy at the age of two, a very unusual event which almost set the inside of the Veraflash household ablaze. After this discovery, Zeraf began to help Onreif learn to control his powers. When Onreif was four, his younger sister, Raelle, was born, and Onreif began to develop what his mother saw as the same protectiveness she had for her own younger sister. After Raelle's birth, Onreif began to work even harder to learn to control his powers, so that he wouldn't cause an accident like he nearly had. Onreif's pyromancer abilities were remarkable and several years ahead of his peers, and by the age of nine, when most boys had only budding powers, Onreif accidentally burned his father, showing that his Pyromancy had grown stronger than Zeraf's. After this event, Zeraf decided he could no longer safely teach Onreif how to use his powers, and enlisted the help of the only being who had stronger powers than Onreif; Reija, the Fire Phoenix herself. As Reija, biologically speaking, was not much older than Onreif in her humanoid form, Onreif and Reija became close friend rather quickly, though she never went easy on the boy. After four years of training alongside Reija, Onreif joined the Pyrean Military Academy in order to follow in his mother's footsteps. Like Scarlet, he excelled early in his training, though when Scarlet herself became Onreif's teacher, he seemed to stall, as he could never defeat his mother, who seemed to go easy on most other trainees spare Onreif. Onreif was angry at her for this at first, but soon realized that she only wanted him to be prepared for the real world as a Pyrean soldier. In his second year of the Military Academy, Onreif met Deisk Skarr, and the two quickly became good friends, hanging out with one another almost every day. At age 16, Onreif was eating with his family and friends when the Attack on the Valley occured. On the fourth day of the attack, Onreif's parents were killed by the leader of the attack in order to stall for time so he, Raelle, and Deisk could escape. Onreif, knowing they would still be caught despite his parents' sacrifice, told Deisk to take Raelle and run, and that he would hold off their pursuer. Deisk and Raelle escaped, but Onreif was captured and taken to the Cryzi Dungeon in Cryolis, the capital of Glaciem. In the Cryzi Dungeon, Onreif met Cinder Incendre, a Pyro-Glacian who completely changed his perception of Pyro-Glacians and Glacians themselves. With help from an unlikely source, the two managed to escape in the spring of 1752 by boat, and reach Deios. From there, Onreif began the New Pyrean Army. Appearances and Importance Onreif Veraflash is one of the first characters introduced in Phoenix, and plays a heavy role in the war starting with the Liberation of Deios. He is Raelle's older brother, and a major deuteragonist in the story. Category:Phoenix Characters